


i'm not gonna leave you, not again.

by destielisrealbitchez



Category: Captain America (Movies), SteveBucky - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Fluff to Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutty, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, fluff leads to smut, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielisrealbitchez/pseuds/destielisrealbitchez
Summary: * takes place after captain america:civil war*After returning to the avengers tower after a mission, bucky senses that something is wrong with steve and talks to him about it.or the one where steve and bucky have sex after returning from a mission.





	i'm not gonna leave you, not again.

It was 11:20 at night, steve and bucky had just came back from a mission, they had saved three children who were held as hostages by two men who wanted money from the children’s parents, it was a regular mission, it had went well.

They entered their bedroom in the avengers tower, they have been sharing steves bedroom since bucky had came out of the cyro, and had come to the avengers tower, and it felt unnecessary to take up another bedroom since he always sleeps next to steve. Also, steves bedroom, which now, is THEIR bedroom, was super large and it also had a private bathroom and shower.

Steve dropped his shield next to the bathroom door and went inside to wash his face. when he came back, he saw bucky sitting on their bed and slowly taking off his shoes, his hair was all tangled up and steve thought how soft it would feel to run his hands through it.

Bucky took his shoes off and looked up and saw that steve was staring at him, steve gave him a smile, bucky sat up and went over to steve , “Hey, is everything okay?” bucky asked as he put his new metal arm on steves chest.

“yeah, everything’s fine” steve said, but bucky sensed something was wrong, “hey” he said softly as he put his right hand on steves cheek, which steve leaned into, “ I know something is wrong, talk to me” said bucky.

“nothing’s wrong, its just that…” steve said, “I’m so happy you’re back, its just that I’m afraid you’re gonna leave me again, or that something bad will happen and everything we have will be gone… again”.

It felt good to finally tell someone his thoughts, his fears. And bucky understood, for he himself, had the same thoughts sometimes, but he always reassured himself that nothing bad would happen to them, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them.

Bucky now had both of his hands on steves cheeks and was cupping his face and looking steve in the eyes, “I’m not gonna leave you, not again” bucky said, and he meant it, “and nothing bad will happen because I, no, because WE, are not gonna let anything take away what we have, we will face it together, just like we do everything else together” .

Steve was now smiling, and as soon as bucky saw steve smile, he began smiling too. 

“I love you” steve said.

“I love you too” said bucky.

Bucky leaned over and kissed steve on the mouth, and steve kissed him back, slowly, gently, it was a short and small kiss. Bucky was the one who broke off the kiss, they were standing face to face, as their foreheads touched. 

Their foreheads were still touching after what felt like a minute, and now they were kissing again, more passionately, steves hands were tangled in buckys hair, and bucky had one hand on steves face and the other on his arm. 

And then they were both taking each others clothes off ,steve took off buckys jacket and shirt, and bucky finally got rid of steves uniform.

After a few minutes of ripping each others clothes off and trying to get each other naked, they were both naked and were laying on the bed.

Bucky was on top of steve, he was kissing steve on the mouth, then he went for his jawline and then his neck, leaving a mark that would still be visible the day after.

And then he was flipped over and steve was on top of him with a grin on his face, steve was kissing his collarbone and down his stomach, until he reached buckys cock, and he gave it a small soft kiss on the head while looking him straight in the eyes, which made bucky let out a small gasp, steve then went up was kissing him on the mouth again.

After kissing him for a few moments, he went for his ear and was sucking off his earlobes as he whispered “I want you to fuck me hard, so hard that I forget everything and everyone, and all I can think about is you”.

That was all bucky needed to hear, he flipped steve over and reached for the drawer next to the bed with one hand and brought a condom, he opened it with his mouth and put it on, and then he was fucking steve, it felt to good, so good to be back together with the person you thought you would never see again, the person who meant the whole world to you, and to let all your guards down and let go of everything. 

Steve was gripping buckys hair tightly and had his legs around his waist and was gasping “buck”, and bucky was kissing him on the neck and was letting out moans and a few words steve couldn’t get.

Bucky was now pushing harder and harder, and now their foreheads were touching and they were looking each other in the eye, this was their favorite part , when everything around them becomes silent and there is only the two of them, locking eyes with each other and seeing each others souls through them.

It takes one last push, and then steve has his mouth opened and he is coming, after a few seconds bucky comes too, and they are both exploding and seeing fireworks.

***

It was 12:05 a.m , they were both laying down on their bed face to face with their hands interlocked, without any clothes on but the sheet covering their bodies.

“I’m glad we talked” steve breathed.

“me too, I knew something was off, you can talk to me about anything, you know” bucky said.

“I know” steve smiled, a soft smile, a smile that made buckys heart melt. 

“we should probably sleep” steve said.

“mhmm yeah” bucky said with a sleepy voice, “goodnight. I love you”

“I love you too, goodnight” steve replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed!  
> please leave a kudos and a comment telling me your thoughts, i really wanna know what you guys think of this fic <3


End file.
